The Rise of a Forgotten Existence-VS 2
by Nick Tanico
Summary: All of you my dear readers have ask for it well here it is. A second version to my original story The Rise of a Forgotten Existence. Strong Naruto, Naruto X Harem. X-overs. I've been forgotten, abuse and thrown aside. But after I meet Her everything change and now I rise to show them what they forgotten. Hiring a Beta Reader.
1. Chapter 1

1st-chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N, Time-skips]**

**Jutsu/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

**[A/N-This chapter will immediately start during the 2****nd**** chapter The Rise of a forgotten existence. Thous who haven't read it just to inform you this is an alternate version. Wherein the first story Naruto leaves Konoha here Naruto stay's in Konoha.]**

* * *

A male figure steps out from one of the most dangerous training grounds in Konoha or The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was 6ft tall, athletically build, slightly tan skin, blond untamed hair with silver stripes, cerulean blue eyes that hid so much emotion, three whisker marks on both side of his face. He wore a short sleeves tight fitted black shirt with a blood red fire design on the left side, Anbu style pants with two weapons strap on the each side, and black combat boots.

This person is none other than Naruto or Adol Christine as he would prefer it, the forgotten son of two great ninja, at least in their minds but not to him. These two are Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki the red death.

If you ask why he was forgotten then you must learn the events of October 10. This was the day the Kyuubi No Kitsune or The Nine Tailed Fox attack Konoha. In the climax of that event Minato planed on sealing the fox into his two daughters using a forbidden sealing jutsu. In exchange for his life the beast would be sealed. But as he prepared to seal the great beast, he was spared by the former Hokage Sarutobi Hirazune. Sarutobi in his steed perform the seal thus sparing Minato.

By now you should get a picture of what followed and if not then let it continue.

Minato told the people of Konoha what happen during the Kyuubi's attack and who cost it. This incidentally created a rife with the standing of the Uchiha clan and the people of Konoha. Minato continue with his proclamation that the beast chakra was split and sealed into his two daughters.

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze who had the Yin chakra side and Nanami Uzumaki Namikaze who had the Yang chakra side, the people praise them as hero as for Naruto he was subjugated in to fate worst then death.

The people wondered if the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed into their Yondaime's daughter what happen to its body and souls. It was five years later when the people of Konoha saw a boy walking a feet away from the two great heroes that they suspect due to his features that he was the Kyuubi. This boy was Naruto.

Why would they assume as such you ask. Hatred is what causes this; hatred for the beast for taking away their love ones, their homes, their livelihood, etc. And in that hatred they sought to take it out on Naruto, who by now was being ignored by both his parents in favor for his twin sister and including his godparents even thous who knew his parents did as well.

It was another five years of living hell for young Naruto, five years of neglection, five years of wondering why he was being treated like this. Five years of living being forgotten and abuse.

But in his darkness a light appeared in a form of what Naruto could only describe as a goddess. This goddess stood 5ft8 tall, long silver hair the reach till her beautiful round firm ass, F-cup breast, a perfect hour-glass feminine figure, and slightly pale skin. She wore an elegant gold and silver robe that hug her figure perfectly and gave a view of her back and breast.

But what truly attracted him were her eyes. Three concentric circles decorated her crimson eyes, three tomoe laying on the outline of each circle in a triangular formation and her ten flowing tails. This goddess in human flesh was The Juubi.

The Juubi apologies to Naruto which surprise the blond, she first told him of the events leading to how the Shinobi world as it is. Years ago she allowed a priestess to eat a fruit from her tree thus allowing people to use the ability of chakra. She originally thought that humans wouldn't have been able to fully harness such power, but she was proven wrong. The humans were able to harness the power, to use chakra to wage wars against one another. She wanted to end the war so she transformed into her beast form in order to reclaim the chakra the humans were using. What she didn't account for was the son of the priestess having gain a portion of her heavenly eye, the Rinnegan or Samsara eye. The eyes of a god which gave the young man the ability him to fight her, defeat her and then split her form into the nine Biju. Her body destroyed and her soul was then sealed away using a power of the Rinnegan, Chibaku Tensei, a technique that generated a concentrated area of gravitational energy that drew the earth itself towards it. A technique that literally created the moon. This was the power of the man dubbed the Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths.

Her story continues to the events that lead her to be sealed in him.

But even though she was sealed in the moon, she was still able to watch. With her body lost and power restrained, her spirit was forced to wander as she watched the evolution of the world through the eyes of her segments, the Biju, who held a portion of her power and through the seal itself. Though it was agonizingly slow, the seal that was the moon was weakening due to ravages of time. She would be free, but without her body she would fade away. So she made a decision to wait for the right opportunity to find a container. It was on the day of the Kyuubi's attack that the Juubi took the opportunity to transfer herself into a vessel.

This Vessel was none other than Naruto who was born ten minutes before the Kyuubi's attack.

She used the knowledge of sealing from the first vessel of the Kyuubi Mito Uzumaki and made it her own. The seal would allow her to share her power with her vessel only when she deemed him (Naruto) fit to use such power.

Over the years, she observed how he was extremely poorly treated, how every time he would ask his parents to train him they would brush him off saying to stop annoying them or leave them alone and then continue to train the twins. The worst was how the village would ostracize him for absolutely no reason, and beat him due to the idiotic belief that he was somehow the Kyuubi incarnate. Even when they were told that the twins held the Kyuubi's power within them. For an intelligent species, she could feel her IQ drop just from watching them.

She would always do her best to heal her Naruto-kun. It was only during this time when she realized her feeling for him. Contrary to what people believed, each Biju did have their own emotion that they inherited from her, so she knew what this feeling was. Love. She had fallen for him. However, she was afraid to admit it since it was also because of her he was suffering like this.

But to her immense joy and great surprise Naruto told her he didn't blame her. It was not her fault that his species abuse the power they gain and it was the fault of the people of Konoha for being ignorant. She told her to be patient with him since he never knew what love was but in time he would and he would give her his love. She accepted his answer with a beautiful radiant smile. It was their where The Juubi told him her name Saeko and told him that she would train him for the next six years.

They train in the one spot that no one would come and snoop around, aside from the purple woman who Naruto saw leaping on about. Saeko told Naruto to go into the deepest part of the forest into the dark zone. She assured him that no animal would dare harm him, due to the fact she was leaking her KI or killing intent aura.

For the past six years Juubi taught Naruto everything she knew from in her mindscape. She trained him in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and the Dojutsu she gave him. The Shin No Mei or the True Eye. In addition this, she helped him improve his stealth, survival skills, reading, writing, cooking, politics, math, science, weapon forging and a bit of music. Basically she taught him everything he lacked in. She also told him to train in a secluded area and luckily there was one. Training ground forty-four or the Forest of Death. At first, Naruto was afraid of going to such a place since there were creatures said to be vicious, but Saeko told him to leak some of her youkai so as to let them know not to mess with him.

So the Juubi had him train his physical strength, speed, endurance, stamina, hunting skills, reaction time by having him confront some animals inside the forest, his chakra control and the jutsu she taught him. The first jutsu, which was his favorite, was Kage Bunshin No Jutsu/Shadow Clone Technique. Unlike regular clones they were solid and that a fraction of the original's power and they also sent whatever they learned back to the original, which was great for training. They were also great for sparring so he could refine his skills.

She also told Naruto about the perks of being her container aside from the dojutsu she told him about how he had control over the elements, including the Yin and Yang. She told him about the malleable chakra which was a defensive and offensive jutsu. She told him how he could nullify jutsu by absorbing the chakra used in them to replenish his own. Aside from training they also spend time with each other making their bonds grow.

Now as for his Shin no Mei, he was told how it worked. Apparently it was a accumulation of a select few abilities of the three known dojutsu into one form. Like the Sharingan he was able to copy, predict his opponent's movements and jutsu. It also gave him access to certain techniques without the fear of going blind or insane. These were Kamui, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. He gained the Rinnegan abilities of gravity control in the form of Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in, Chibaku Tensei and Rinbo: Hengoku. In addition to this, he had access to the six paths; Human, Asura, Animal, Naraka, Pretra, Deva, and the Outer paths which enable him to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life. Saeko advised him to just use his Kage Bunshins rather than to try to and control all the paths by himself. Naruto himself would be taught to master the Outer Path though.

He also had elements of the Byakugan which gave him the ability to see a full 360 degrees around and see his opponent's Tenketsu and their chakra path ways enabling him to block or sever each. To do this Saeko had Naruto infiltrate the Hyuga compound since they were the only ones that had techniques that Naruto could use for this feature of the True Eye and memorize how to use said feature as he was also gifted with photographic memory.

She also trained Naruto in using his Uzumaki special trait, that is, their ability to mold chakra into weapons. An example being Kushina's chakra chains. Naruto learn hope to shape his chakra not just in a form of chains, but also swords, bows, spears, shield, heck even clothing or armor. When Naruto ask her how was he able to do this. She answered it was because of his dense chakra that and it was further enhance with her being seal inside him.

She also had Naruto learn to create his own technique that weren't available for his affinity and his sub-affinity. She also had Naruto copy each technique and seals from his own parents such as the Hirashin No Jutsu and Rasengan, she told Naruto to combine his affinities with the Rasengan to make a more devastating technique.

But aside from training they also spent time with each other in his mindscape. Naruto would always make things from his imagination to change the landscape, since he figured if he couldn't date her in the real world, why not in his mind. This allowed him to repay her for everything she had done for him and show her a great time and Saeko also gave Naruto a great time, though not in the form of sex since he was still very young. She would always laugh when she would recall the day she gave him 'The Talk'. After that Naruto would always blush whenever he could come into contact with her body. It didn't help him when Saeko tease him whenever he would blush.

During these six years Naruto's mind began to change, his views on the village, its people, and even his former family change. He stated to not care for them or what their opinion is to him. He understood that the hatred the felt for him was cause by their grief. Something he understood. But it won't mean he has forgiven them. As for his former family he simply doesn't care about them. But it was clear that he would never forgive them or even give them a chance. The last six years prove that. They didn't even know he was gone.

In light of this he would show them of what their ignorance will cause. It was in the last years of his training is when Naruto paid a visit to the fire Daimyo. Naruto infiltrated the Daimyo's palace during their family meeting apparently, Naruto didn't know this.

**[Flashback]**

In the grate the fire Daimyo a men who would be confuse as a Uzumaki including his family aside from his wife. He was in his twenties with shoulder length red hair and blue-green eyes similar to the person on his left. Who was sited next to their mother.

A young woman who was in her teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, D border lining to DD-cup breast, and like the first men she too has blue green eyes, her most distinctive feature is her long crimson thigh-length hair with a single strand sticking out.

Next the fire daimyo was a woman of beauty with silver hair that matches her eyes and a figure that shown that she was very fit and has combat experience, DD-cup breast, fair skin tone and this person was sat between him and the person who was their father.

This was then Naruto made his appearance, immediately the Guards surrounded him with swords pointed near his neck, But Naruto made no change to his stance. But then he kneeled down and spoke "Daimyo-sama I am here to report of great injustice from one of your lordships govern villages Konoha" Naruto said in a serious tone.

The fire Daimyo wave his hands signaling to his guards to sheathe their swords "I am Sizechs Gremory the woman beside me and my father lord Gremory is my wife Grayfia Lucifuge and the person next to my mother Venelana Gremory is my young sister Rias Gremory my I ask the person whom has interrupted our family meeting his name and this injustice you spoke of" The men now identify as Sizechs spoke in a commanding voice.

Naruto was about to speak till Sizechs interrupted him "oh and no _your lordship_ or that –Sama suffix it makes me feel old. Just Sizechs okay" he told him his tone sounded a lot different than his earlier tone more like childish or something around that "um yes your lord…I mean Sizechs-san" Naruto said hesitantly but saw Sizechs a small smile that reassure him it was fine. Though his family and his wife did shake their heads in a dead pan manner but otherwise amuse.

"My Name is Adol Christin and this report of mine may take a while" Naruto began telling them of his experiences during the years before he meet Saeko, albeit he was describe his life in a third person view. As he was telling them this, the people of the room felt their anger rise up, their respect for the village go down and the sadness for Naruto grew, evidence as the woman in the room openly wept from such tale. Finally having enough Rias stop him "please enough Adol-san" her voice held sadness for such.

Naruto nodded and stop his tale, though it was at the end already "Adol-san tell us how do you know this" Naruto look to the voice that belong to Grayfia "I know this because it is my life I am Naruto and to prove such allow me to show you my scars" Naruto said shocking the people in the room. Naruto remove his clock to reveal his face and figure, which got Rias to blush at how handsome he looks.

Then he remove his shirt and undo the Genjutsu the hid his scars. They gasp in disgust at the many scars he receive but the prominent one was on his chest which read _Demon _and on his back _abomination_"they use a heated knife to cut me then close the wounds to remind me that I was nothing more than trash and they superior. It was also on that night, the night of Kyuubi's defeat that I receive this mark on my chest and back. I couldn't tell my former family since whenever I would get back from a beating the compound would be lock and I…" Naruto was interrupted when he felt two trembling arms wrap around him and hot liquid fall to his chest.

The person in who was hugging him was Rias "I am so sorry Naruto-kun that you have to live such a horrible life" she said in a quivering voice. Naruto did nothing as he stood froze this was the second person to have hug him, the first being Saeko "thank you for your warm sentiment Rias. You're the second person aside for the one who train me to defend myself to have hugged me. Who is not of this world" he said. The people felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy that there was someone who cared enough to help him and sad that person passed on. Naruto left out the part about Saeko.

Naruto was trying to escape Rias vice like grip on him but the young woman refuse to do so. Seeing Naruto's somewhat dismay the adult in the room chuckled lightly at this. Sizechs glance towards his father who nodded "we will continue this talk tomorrow seeing as it is very late. Rias show Naruto to the guest room where he will be staying tonight. And I won't be talking no as an answer Naruto" Sizechs said in a stern voice the left no argument.

Naruto sigh in defeat and nodded "great then now of you go you two" He said yet again his tone of voice change. When the two left the adults in the room let out a tired sigh "it's impressive to see he didn't go mad give most would have taken their life if they were in his place. No child should have live such a life and to grown up fast" Venelana commented solemnly. The other nodded in agreement with her words.

Rias was currently leading, dragging. Naruto towards the room he'll be staying in for the evening "this is your temporary room Naruto" Naruto whistle at how fancy it looks "I really hope I ain't imposing" Naruto said as he took a look around.

Rias smiled sadly at Naruto's reaction it might be the longest time since he had sleep in a proper bed "its fine and sorry about my brother he may act serious sometimes but other times he's confusing" she said. Naruto smiled softly "yeah your brother certainly is one of a kind. But he is a kind person and good brother" Naruto said though it hid some bitterness since he has never felt a sibling bond with his two sisters, he'll at one point they even rub it in his face that his two former parents and godparents loved them more than him. But at this point he didn't care about them or his former family.

Rias nodded happily though she did pick up that almost none existent bitterness that he was trying to hide "I'll leave for tonight Naruto goodnight" she said as she slowly close the door, slow enough to see a rare true smile of his that made her heart fluster. She heard his voice "goodnight as well Rias and thank you" his voice sounded happy which made her smile as well.

Later that evening Naruto was in his mindscape training with Saeko in a Kenjutsu spar which turned into a heated battle **"it seems you've created your own style Naru-kun good we don't want people questioning us on how we know such style"** Saeko praised as she doge a horizontal and a forward thrust "no actually I've read this when I snuck in Konoha's library. It's a Battojutsu called Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu or Flying Heaven Govern sword style. So far with the help of my shadow clone I am close to mastering each. Let me show you one" Naruto assume his Kenjutsu's stance **Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryusosen (Dragon nest flash)**. A massive flurry of strikes delivered to Saeko. The sheer speed of it was difficult to counter, it was a good thing they were using practice swords.

Saeko drop down a bit hurt but otherwise fine "sorry about Saeko-chan didn't mean to hurt you" Naruto said in a concern tone. Saeko smiled at his concern and wave it off **"its fine it did hurt but it was like a ant bite compare to getting your form rip from you"** Saeko reassured him in mild muse in her voice, but it was true though getting a part of you rip it hurt like hell.

Naruto mild chuckle at that part "yeah but still am sorry" he said before sitting next to her just admiring the view of his mindscape and being content with her by his side. Saeko lean on left shoulder sighing happily. It was during this moment like this where they felt complete, happy and like the whole world didn't matter. But all good things must come to an end **"it seems you are waking up Naru-kun"** she was a bit dejected that their special moment was ending so soon, but she knew Naruto has still to meet with Sizechs. Before leaving Naruto give one last kiss to Saeko before fading away back to reality.

Naruto woke up feeling refresh and was about to remove the blanket around him so that he could do some stretching when he notice his left arm was underneath two soft, round and firm?...pillows 'strange when did I put a pillow on my left arm' using his free arm Naruto grasp the pillow eliciting a soft feminine moan…oh what 'moaning pillows don't moan…unless!' quickly tossing the blanket away to reveal a sleeping redhead and said redhead was none other than Rias. She was sleeping or snuggling on his chest naked.

…

…

Naruto sigh a bit "what the hell do I do" he mumble to himself all the while thinking of ways to get out of his current predicament. He was busy thinking he almost didn't see Rias mouth quirk upward in a small smile 'so that's your game huh well two can play that game Rias' Naruto thought mischievously before smirking.

"Hmm well there is only one thing to do get naked. Yup it's not fair that Rias-_chan_ is the only one naked. I certainly don't want her singled out. So it is only fair that I get naked and let our hot naked bodies pressed against one another"

Almost instantly Rias leapt of the bed acting to have just _woken up. _But couldn't hide the fact she was blushing deep red "good morning Naruto-kun" she said still blushing. Naruto chuckle a bit "yes good morning as well Rias-chan. But tell me why are you naked and in my temporary room" Naruto ask the last part.

"Well last night I went and check up on you to see if you were fine. That's when I saw you having a dream like you were fighting someone or something. I got worried that you might be having a nightmare. So I went lay down next to you to try and calm you down it work you seem to be at ease when I did. As for why I'm naked well I don't like sleeping with cloths on it's too stuffy" Rias simply said crossing her arms underneath her impressive bust. Naruto smiled softly at her concern "thank you Rias-chan" Naruto said still wearing the smile on his face.

Rias had to turn around as her cheeks swelled up red from that cute, in her opinion. Smile of his "um…i-its f-fine n-no need to thank me" she said stuttering a bit. Rias yelp cutely when Naruto wrap his arms around her making her face turn dark red "I should thank you Rias. You've been kind to me despite not knowing me all that well. So once again thank you Rias Gremory" his tone sounded very affectionate and soft tone. Rias could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. But if she was honest with herself it felt nice. **[A/N-okay I know I may be rushing it but this is my first take with High school-DXD character. Humor me with this okay and just go with it]**

Rias lean into the hug and sigh happily but she knew he still has a meeting with her bother "Naruto-kun I should get back to my own room and you still have a meeting with Onii-san (older brother). How about after your meeting I could show your around and get you to meet my other friends" Rias suggested the last part. Naruto smiled behind her "that would be great Rias-chan. Though I hope your brother wouldn't mind" Naruto said letting her go. Rias pick up the discarded rob then wrap herself with it and smiled nonchalantly.

"Oh he won't"

Was all she said before leaving, albeit while swinging her hips. Naruto wouldn't help but admire her round firm…'bad Naruto bad Naruto don't think about her plum a…ahh damit' Naruto thought in frustration. Inside his mindscape Saeko smirk at her lover **"oh how cute. My Naru-kun is thinking about the beautiful redhead. You've really grown up"** Saeko said in a teasing manner while pretending to cry in happiness. Naruto blush red at that then act defensively 'I don't have a crush on her' Naruto said defensively causing Saeko to smirk in amusement

"**Oh? But I never mention you having a crush on her now did I"**

Saeko began to laugh seeing Naruto blush tomato red realizing his mistake and having been caught red handed 'so what if I have a crush on her. She's nice, pretty, and I can tell just by her body tone she also trains. So she's not thous typical pampered girls or something' Naruto exclaimed with an admiring tone. Saeko only laugh louder at that but smiled seeing her lover associating with people his age **"it's fine besides I did tell you. So long as they don't take advantage of you and love you for you than I'm fine with sharing Naruto-kun. Now off with you. You still have to meet your future IN-LAWS"** Saeko last words were before cutting their mental link.

Naruto sigh at her teasing but otherwise smiled having experiencing his first crush. Perhaps there was a chance at a somewhat normal life experience 'perhaps indeed' was Naruto thought before deciding to go and take a shower and getting to something more formal before meeting with Sizechs.

After getting clean and changing into something more formal, a black long sleeves polo shirt, skin-tight jeans and black leather boots. Naruto is escorted by palace guards to the meeting room, taking a quick glance around Naruto saw the twelve guardian ninjas. Upon entering Naruto was greeted by Sizechs and his wife Grayfia "ahh Naruto good morning I hope your sleep was pleasant" Sizechs greeted. Naruto nodded "yes it was good. It has been awhile since I've last slept in a warm bed thank you for that Sizechs-san" Naruto thank with a small smile.

"Well you do look refresh Naruto-san and good morning as well" Grayfia complemented in a kind tone though it still had a small bitter tone having reminded again how Naruto used to live "yes I do feel more refresh and good morning as well. It was thanks to your families generosity Lucifuge-san. Usually I would sleep in my little tree house in a certain forest that most people in Konoha don't venture into. I do enjoy sleeping outdoors since I it gave me the opportunity to look and gaze at the stars and moon at night" Naruto said with a pleasant tone. It really didn't matter if he slept in a comfortable bed or not. He was fine sleeping outdoors especially in his tree house since it gave him a great view of the night sky and the moon that always seems to sooth him, aside from Saeko that is.

Both couples nodded at thought that it would be admit it would be nice to gaze at the starts at night.

"Now Naruto-san let us pick up where we last left off" Sizechs said changing their topic. Naruto nodded and brought out a scroll then handed it over to Sizechs. After reading it Sizechs raise an eyebrow and ask "how did you exactly got him to sign this Naruto-san" Naruto smiled sadly a bit but it quickly vanish "well I simply told him it was one in a lifetime request that I promise I won't bother him again with any other request. He signed it without even reading it. But I don't mind since I out grew the need of caring for _his_ or _their_ opinion" Naruto said in a monotone voice but emphasizing on the two words. Naruto exhale slightly then continue

"All that I ask is for you to sign it thus solidifying that contract. It is ensuring that they won't try and use loop holes in it. I do apologies that it would seem I am using you Sizechs-san given how you were kind enough to let me sleep here for the night"

Sizechs wave off his apology understanding his words but he knew he had to ask "before I sign this contract I want to ask you Naruto and please answer me truthfully" he stop to see Naruto's reaction who nodded. Seeing his respond he continue "do you _hate_ Konoha" he said in a serious tone.

Naruto sigh as he knew eventually Sizechs would ask "no I do not hate them. It would be useless to hate them for their complete ignorance. I would not degrade myself into hating them. But it does not mean I would forgive them for their action. It simply useless it has happen and nothing will change that. Taking a sort of revenge will not change it. Nor would it feel satisfying and if I did take such action then I am no better than them. Added to the fact I would be harming the innocents mainly the children and the unborn. I would be harming them for action that is not their own but of their parents. So you ask me if I hate them. I say no since I grew out of childish things and simply do not care of their opinion or of them. I only wish to show them what they decided to thrown away and saw as trash. That I am ME not a tailed Biju nor as the son of their two hero's" Naruto said confident in his words and firm with his resolve.

Sizechs smiled at his resolve and nodded "I believe your words Naruto-san and as Fire Daimyo you have my support" he said before signing the contract thus solidifying it. Then handed back to Naruto "oh do you have any plans Naruto-san" question Sizechs and almost instantly a familiar feminine voice answers his question.

"Yes he has Onii-san"

Everyone glance at the door to see Rias along with another buxom woman. She had long black hair, violet eyes, creamy colored skin, firm D-cup breast and a well endow feminine figure "Good morning Onii-san Grayfia-Nee" Rias greeted.

"Good morning Rias, Akeno"

The two greeted back before glancing back at Naruto who was looking at Akeno "Naruto-san meet Akeno Himejima Rias's best friend Akeno this here is Naruto" Grayfia introduce "ah it's nice to meet you Himejima-san and to answer your earlier question. Rias invited me for a tour along with meeting her other friends. I hope that's fine" Naruto said with a hint of nervousness.

The two couple chuckled and giggle at having detected his nervousness "no it's fine Naruto since our meeting is finish you can go on ahead" Sizechs said to the young Ten-tailed container. Rias quickly grab Naruto's left arm and said "common Naruto-kun I've got two people I want you to meet" she said before leaving with Naruto in tow.

After they left Grayfia smiled a bit having heard the –Kun suffix "oh my. It seems Rias-chan have warm up to Naruto" she said in an amuse voice "yes it would have seems my baby sister having her first crush" Sizechs said wiping away some fake tears.

Naruto was walking beside Akeno and Rias along the corridors of the palace "tell me Rias how long have you and Akeno known each other" he ask curiously, earlier Akeno had told Naruto to just call her Akeno since she was not much on formality matters "oh since we were kids" Rias said. Naruto nodded not asking more than he should.

"Well here we are"

The room was fairly large it had an amazing view overlooking the palace's garden, a single dining table, another table with a chessboard, and a sofa with two people sitting on it "Naruto-kun I would like you to meet Yuuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko" Rias introduce.

Kiba Yuuto was a blond male who had that prince charming look air about him, blond hair, and green eyes. And he was wearing a polo shirt and black pants and black shoes.

Koneko Toujou petite girl with white hair that has two long bangs going past her shoulder and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back part has a short bob cut, she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and knee-high skirt and heels.

"Hey I'm Naruto it's nice to meet Rias's friends" Naruto greeted trying to not look awkward. Having no interaction with people and the last meet with people is when he was almost killed if not for a certain Demoness then yeah his social skills were close not so great.

"It it also nice to meet you as well Naruto-san" Kiba greeted extending his hand in a friendly hand shake which Naruto did. Naruto took note that he has a good grip that can classify as someone who knows how to use a sword "tell me Kiba-san by your grip I can tell you know your way around a sword" Naruto said letting go of Kiba's hand.

Kiba nodded "yes Naruto-san I do know how to use a sword and I can also tell that your also a swordsmen" Naruto simply grin and gave a slight nod "your correct as well I may ask you for a friendly spar if you're up for it" Naruto said in a challenging voice.

Kiba lightly chuckled "I'm up for it" Naruto then turn his attention to the white hair girl "a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san" her tone sounded a bit cold. Naruto wondered about that, before shrugging it off then looking at the others for answer.

"Don't worry she's a bit shy, but she'll eventually warm up to you Naruto-san" Akeno said ignoring the slight glare from the white hair girl. Naruto simply nodded.

The rest of the day was simple Naruto bonding with the four and to be honest he enjoyed it and at the end of the day he got Koneko to warm up to him.

**[Time-skip two week]**

It has been two weeks since Naruto stayed in the Daimyo's palace. During the past few weeks Naruto had enjoy his stay. His face was already a familiar presence as if he had stayed here for a long time. In the past two weeks Naruto got to know his four new friends and with a little push from Saeko he told him the reason he was here. The reaction was expected.

Akeno got to her sadistic mode, which Naruto found both hot, for some reason and scary at the same time. Naruto found about her sadistic side when she challenge her to a spar. She was good at using her lightning jutsu and her water jutsu. After the first hit Naruto saw her reaction. She was at pleasure and that's when Rias commented about her being the ultimate sadist. But it didn't bother Naruto one bit, he already has experience with an equally sadistic being his mate.

But at that time she was frightening with her Kekkei-Genkai or Blood line manifesting. Her Storm Release Bloodline. This struck down several trees with her making a promise to slowly and painfully punish thous who had harm him.

Kiba was angered by the people of Konoha especially Naruto's former parents. But he kept a calm visage. But he express that his assumption on Konoha and his respect was severely misplace.

Koneko on the other hand hug Naruto all the while cursing at Konoha for doing such a thing to her friend.

His relationship with the Gremory family was also good. He enjoyed his time gardening or drinking tea with Grayfia and Venelana. His spars with Sizechs and lord Gremory, Naruto found out that the Gremory family has also a Kekkei Genkai called Scorch Release.

Naruto and Rias got close with each other during the two weeks. They would usually be found walking side by side by the gardens or enjoying a meal under a cherry blossom tree. Naruto found her to a great presence around and he also found out that she was training to be like a Kunochi. He found her talented in strategy and her body's natural reflexes to a great degree.

She didn't relay too much on her bloodline. She more lean on her Taijutsu and her Kenjutsu skills along with her Wind and Fire jutsu.

He also got use of being a human plush toy when he found her snuggling into his chest and her being naked, but he couldn't help but blush a bit.

During these two weeks Saeko couldn't help but smile for her mate. Since the wound in his hear began to heal and he gain friendship and possible future lover.

Now Naruto was standing at the front exit with him were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and the rest of the Gremory family "do you really have to leave Naruto-kun" Rias ask sadly. Naruto sigh and nodded "I have too Rias-chan I have to complete my training. Besides it will only be one year and I did promise I would write I did after all, gave you that letter seal" Naruto said. The letter seal was design as better way of sending letters or important documents that was soon to replace carrier birds. Naruto got the idea from summoning jutsu two years ago and has perfected it.

Rias nodded and than step back. Sizechs then step forward "Naruto truth be told I would rather have you stay here then going back to Konoha" Sizechs stop for a bit to gather his thoughts "During this past week's I…we got to know the real Naruto. Not the mask you made. But the real you and it was great meeting such a person. That's why I know that no words would convince you to stay. That's why I have a proposal for you" Sizechs then lean and whisper to Naruto which got his eyes widen. Then he lean back.

Naruto was shock but none the less nodded "good we will meet you again after your training deadline" Sizechs said before his wife ask him "what did you whisper to him" she ask.

"I'll tell you later"

Grayfia frown a bit but nodded.

"Well Kiba I'll see you in one year and by then let's spar again" Naruto said extending his hand to his friend. Kiba smiled and grasp his hand "yeah I still have to get you back after our last spar" he said before both laugh at the memory.

"Naruto-kun take care of yourself okay and you better not do anything stupid got it or else" Akeno said ending with a sickening sweet smile before hugging him "sure Akeno-chan I won't" Naruto said nervously.

Naruto sigh a he turn to Koneko who was looking down "Koneko-chan don't worry as I said to Rias-chan I'll write and it will be only one year" he said gently "I know but still. You'll be going back to the place that hates you. Why can't you just stay" she ask looking at him with thous cute hazel eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but think she looks so cute now and he almost cave in almost "you know the reason Koneko-chan I want to show them my strength that I've earn and most of the jutsu I'll be practicing will be destructive. I can't take the chance in accidentally hurting any of you" It was half lie and half truth since the Jutsu he'll be practicing will be destructive. The part he left out was about Saeko. It was not yet time for them to know about her. In time he would tell them but that time is not now.

Koneko nodded before giving her friend a hug. After saying his goodbyes Naruto left determine to finish his training and with a new found resolve.

**[Long-ass Flashback ends]**

Naruto chuckled at thous memories **"I also want to meet these friends of yours Naruto-sama"** said a woman with had long, light pink hair, pale blue colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a purple dress with a flowering design that accented the curves of her figure, namely her wide hips and C-Cup breasts. On her feet were a pair of metallic pink high heels 'don't Clair-chan you will since I plan on having you and Saeko-chan meet them' Naruto said to his new partner.

Naruto was walking around the village, running a hand through his now midnight black hair. He then scratched his cheeks which were without his whisker marks. While most ignored his presence since he looked rather ordinary, to the few that found him attractive, the females followed after his chosen path, blushes adorning their faces. Some of the boys his age, especially those who were with the girls that were watching him, gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes in envy and restrained jealousy.

He didn't care about their opinion or what they were thinking about him. The only thing that mattered was getting the hell out of this place. He wished none of the women or men would make a scene or do something like approach him, but unfortunately Murphy's Law decided to introduce itself to him by meddling in his affairs.

"Hey there handsome, haven't seen you around this village before." The person in front of him had short purple hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail, giving the style an appearance resembling a pineapple. She wore a brown trench coat that barely hid her body that was only covered by a fishnet top, an orange miniskirt and blue sandals. Naruto knew who this was from the memory from his clone.

Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress of Konoha and second in-command of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department. He didn't want to get into any sort of attention or draw more towards himself so he decided to answer quickly and leave. "Well, I'm not from here you see. I'm a traveler. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave."

Naruto was about to walk past her till she grabbed him by the arm. "Why the rush handsome? Got somewhere to go?" Anko asked as she press her bust against his arm. Inside Saeko was fuming. How dare this slut try to seduce her man! Claire was also glaring daggers at the purple haired woman.

"No actually, but I need to take my leave if I want to make it to the next town." Naruto said, trying, and failing, to get the woman to leave him. However, it was to no avail as she was stubborn. He knew someone or something was fucking with him and he made a mental note to kill whatever it was trying to fuck with him.

"Oh? So you're just heading to the next town? Well why not enjoy yourself first? It's not like the next town you're going to will vanish, unless someone would cause that, but I highly doubt something like that would happen. Why not enjoy yourself and take this sexy woman with you on a date? If not I'll shout your sexually harassing me." She said making Naruto's eye twitch at the last part.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I won't stay long."

"Great, now come along. I want you to meet a couple of my friends at this dango shop." She said while dragging him.

'Saeko-chan I need you control my emotions and chakra flux so any lie I say appears truthful.' Naruto spoke. Living in a shinobi village, trying to lie was like trying to teach a goldfish to fly at times.

Saeko nodded. **"Don't worry Naru-kun. I'll handle it, just make sure anything you say isn't too over the top and be careful. If they figure us out then we have no other choice, but to fight our way out."** She said. Naruto inwardly nodded and prayed to Kami that whoever was trying to fuck with him would go away and die.

Naruto saw the people at the dango shop where Anko was dragging him. Three women and three men sat at the table, some of them waving over to her. Naruto scanned the table and identified each person there. The red eyed woman wearing a red dress over what looked like bandages was Kurenai Yuhi Genjutsu mistress. A feral woman wearing what looked like a medic-nin uniform, with fang-like tattoos on her cheeks sat with her three dog companions. This was Hana Inuzuka, taijutsu mistress and daughter of the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume Inuzuka. The third and final woman had long, purple hair and was wearing a simple black t-shirt and long pants. This was Yugao Uzuki, kenjutsu mistress, member of the ANBU and student to his former mother.

Now moving on to the men, the first had silver, gravity defying hair, one of the trademarks of the jounin known as Kakashi Hatake the Copy-Cat and student to his former father. The second man wore a horrific green spandex and thus identified to be the youthful Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu master. The third man was a young man currently taking a drag from a cigarette in his mouth, a sight that made one Kurenai Yuhi frown. Asuma Sarutobi, son of the deceased Sandaime Hokage, ignored the glare and frown and released a small streak of smoke into the air.

'Whoever you are trying to fuck with me...one day I will find you, then I will kill you...painfully.' Naruto thought as his current situation just went from a simple meeting to an 'oh shit' moment.

"Hey Anko, who's your friend?" Asuma asked.

Before she could answer, Naruto cut her off hoping that her friends would scold her and he could get away. "Oh, just someone who she happened to just drag from a random crowd." He inwardly smirked as he saw them gasp and he saw Kurenai stood up. He thought she was going to scold her for her action, but to his surprise, she just look at him.

"Well if she did, then she found you interesting and besides, it's a day of celebration. What's one more person?" She said, shocking Naruto and causing him to curse at the entity that was doing this to him.

Naruto sat calmly, but inside he was sweating. He was seated between Anko and Hana, the latter was still pushing her breasts up against his arm. "So tell us where you from and what you going here?" Hana decided to ask. "

"Ah well I am originally from the Iron Country and decided to leave to see the world. You know; travel, see the sites...that kind of stuff." Naruto said making them nod.

Naruto was eyeing each of them. He need to make a sort of situation that would give him an excuse to leave. He saw that Asuma was sitting beside Kurenai. He could see he was interested in her. A plan made its way to his mind. "So tell me Asuma-san, Kurenai-san...are the two of you together? You seem awfully close." Naruto asked. The two jounin shook their heads.

"Well, I've often asked her, but she would always turn me down." Asuma said making Kurenai nod, confirming his words.

Naruto inwardly grinned, he could use this to his advantage. He could get a rise out of Asuma, make him mad, getting his excuse or he could get Kurenai mad if not Asuma. Either way, he'll get a reason to leave. "Well there are reasons why a women would turn you down. One would be that she's playing for the other team or possibly both which would go for the other reason. Two, she's already with someone or she already found someone who she's interested in. Three, she simply does not find you appealing, she has no sort of interest or she has certain tastes. Either that or she's just leading you on." Naruto said making the others look at him. Naruto chuckled inwardly as he knew his plan work since Asuma was looking down and Kurenai's eye where overshadowe by her bangs.

But to his shock, which Saeko kept in check, they were chuckling. The chuckling grew louder and more forceful until it turned into full blown laughter. "Haha yeah! You may be right about that, maybe she is playing for the other team or both. I guess she has a certain taste in men or women. Thanks for setting me straight!" Asuma exclaimed with a cheery expression.

"Well you are correct. I do have certain tastes in men, I'm not a lesbian though I did have that one time thing...right Anko-chan." She said making everyone, minus Naruto, gawk at her as she freely admitted that she and Anko had sex with each other. The latter couldn't believe she would admit it.

Naruto cursed yet again at whoever was fucking with him along with Kami. Why this was happening to him he didn't know. He looked at Gai. Maybe if he insulted his clothing, his friends may take it as an offense and tell him to leave.

"Gai-san why do you where such a horrendous looking, bright green spandex? I understand that it makes for good exercise, but in the battlefield it makes you into a moving target. It also would give your position away along with your teammates if you were on a stealth mission and it is simply an eye sore. It sucks!" Naruto said bluntly saying the last part with a lot more conviction. Now he knew they were going to ask him to leave since they stopped laughing and he saw a lone tear on Gai. He must have really loved the clothing he was wearing.

"You are correct! I should not wear this often on mission...maybe on training, but not on missions as it could my fellow youthful teammates in danger along with my youthful students! Thank you for setting me straight my youthful friend I'll change clothes after today and if I fail to remember I will do one thousand push-ups on my thumbs! YOSH!" He said as anime tears streaked down his face.

The others looking at him like he was a god-king.

"Damn, you've done something that no one else had ever done." Hana said in disbelief. "You convinced him to get rid of those hideous spandex."

Anko where the hell did you find him?!" Yugao asked.

"I just saw him walking around and decided to drag him with me. You know; get drunk, then drunken one-night sex...that kind of thing. But now I think I'll keep you with me." Anko said much to his ire.

"Now now Anko you need to learn how to share such a man with great wisdom such as him." Kurenai said making Naruto inwardly groan even more as he knew he might have just dug his grave.

Naruto curse whatever entity that was fucking with him...for the ninth time. He could only hope that it wouldn't get worse. Unfortunately Murphy had one last card to play, solidifying the intro as his bane of existence next to the sun.

"Hey everyone! Looks like all of you are having fun and who's this? A new friend of yours, 'ttebane?" Kushina walked towards them with a toothy grin on her face.

"I've never seen him before, but looks like you know him."

"Mind explaining?"

He knew who those two voices belonged to and he refused to look back.

"Hi sensei, Kushina-sama. What are you and the twins doing here?" Kakashi asked while Naruto was having a hard time trying to calm himself, even with Saeko's help.

"Well we are actually looking for Naruto since I need to talk to him about a marriage alliance contract I receive earlier from Iwa, Kumo and Nadeshiko." Minato said.

Kushina shook her head a bit "honestly we have spoiled him too much since we haven't seen him at home so we figure that he might be around the village since today is the celebration honestly where did we go wrong with him" she said making Naruto near boiling point.

"Yeah Onii-chan is always not around or when he was, he was too busy." Narumi said. Naruto could tell just from the sound of her voice she was embarrassed of him. How dare that slut?! She doesn't know anything!

"It was like he was pushing us away. What's wrong with him?" Naruko said a little mad with her brother, who was fuming at that.

"Yes it seems that we may have turned him into a spoiled brat, but anyways we have to find him and tell him about the marriage alliance. Since this would benefit both the village and him of becoming humble and learn responsibility and stop think only about him..." Minato couldn't finish that last part as he was sucker punched by Naruto making all around him eyes widen.

"How fucking dare you presume that I am selfish! How dare you presume that I am spoiled! Not once have I ever felt your parental love!" Naruto roared. His rage consuming him, the henge on his body began to drop. Midnight black hair returned to its original sun-kissed appearance and the whisker marks on his cheeks due to the Juubi's presence reappeared on his face.

"Naruto apologize to your father this instant and I don't know what you're talking about! I've shown each of my children equal love! That goes for Minato-kun as..." Everyone's eyes widened even further as Kushina was denied the ability to finish her sentence. The resounding slap from the younger blonde echoed through the small dango shop.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT! NOT ONCE DID EITHER OF YOU SHOW ME LOVE! ONLY THE TWINS! TELL ME YOU FUCKING FAN-GIRL SLUT, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" Naruto shouted his dojutsu coming to life. The air was now thick with his killing intent.

Kushina along with Minato thought for a few moments, and to their shock they couldn't find anything. They looked harder through their minds, searching for something, anything that would defend them, Kushina doing more than Minato as she kept denying that she didn't shown love to all three of her children. However, to their despair, they couldn't find a single memory. They don't know what were his likes or his dislikes, or any event where they were together as a whole.

Naruto saw this and scowled. "See! Both of you know nothing about me! Hell, you didn't even know that I stop staying at the compound for SIX YEARS and that I was only sending Kage Bunshins to get what I need." Naruto said making their eyes widen, tears forming from their eyes.

Naruto started to laugh darkly. "And did you know that I was beaten up by your villagers Tou-san?"

"Wh-What?!"

"Yeah, apparently they thought I was the Kyuubi incarnate whose power was trapped with my two sisters. But here let me show you." He pressed his fingers harshly against his parents' temples and suddenly a flood of images entered their minds. Naruto showed the two all the times he was abused; all the cuts, stabs, burns, all the times he observed them being the happy family while he suffered, all the times he cried himself to sleep wondering why they didn't love him.

Kushina felt despair and anguish at what she saw her son had suffered multiple times and it was because of her and her husband. She could feel her heart shatter and her mind almost broke.

She was an Uzumaki and they were know to love their family above all else, but after what she saw, she felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. She recalled what she said earlier and it just made her feel very much not like a mother.

Minato felt the same. He couldn't believe at what his own village did to his son and he was also pissed with himself for ignoring his son like that. "Please, Naruto, we're sorry for ignoring you, but we had to train the twins. It was for the good of the village and for their safety!" Minato tried to reason but to no avail as he just saw ungodly rage in his son's eyes.

"Please, sochi-kun please give me...us...another chance!" Kushina pleaded.

"I already gave up on both of you along with your family here. Let me show you something" Naruto toss both of them a scroll. After reading it, Kushina started to sob uncontrollably and Minato's hands shook. "I'm not a part of the Uzumaki and Namikaze. I am just Naruto. Now if you will excuse me, I'll take my leave." Naruto said.

However, he was stopped when golden chains wrapped themselves around him. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO!" Kushina cried hysterically. Another set of chains wrapped around him courtesy of his twin sisters.

"WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GO ONII-CHAN! WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE OUR BROTHER!" They said in unison.

Naruto struggled to get free and he saw the people who he was forcefully seated with, stand up to restrain him, his father reaching into his weapons pouch and retrieved a pair of seal tags. One being a restraining one and the other, Naruto could only assume what the second did as the kanji for 'Memory' was drawn on its surface.

'No! I won't let them! I will be free!' He thought as he started to flare his chakra in an effort to break the chains around him, but failed to do so. He continued to flare more of his chakra, determined to not to be bound by them, determine to not let his one chance at freedom flee from his grasp. He saw them get closer to him; he could feel fear, fear that his one chance of happiness away from this hell would slip from his grasp.

**"Do want the power to leave this place?"** An unknown feminine voice made itself known.

Time appeared to have stopped as a shadowy figure revealed itself to Naruto which was shown to be a woman with long, raven black hair with brown streaks, a perfect hour-glass figure, slightly pale skin and DD size bust. She wore a tattered looking, black cloak that fluttered in the non-existent wind and a pair of black shoes. She adjusted the glasses on her face, the light of the surrounding area reflecting off of the orange tinted lenses for a moment.

**"Tell me...do you want power to be free from your binds and to get away from this place? And if so, what will you do if I do give you such power after escaping?"** She asked.

Naruto thought of it for a moment. What would he do if he did gain power? What would he do with it? Why did he want to have power in the first place?

"Yes, I want power to be free of this place. I want power, not to show them that I did not need them, I wanted power to protect Saeko-chan and anyone precious to me so please lend me strength whoever you are." Naruto begged. The dual hair coloured beauty glanced at him before nodding.

**"Very well. I will lend you my strength, but remember this...abandon your fears and look forward. Look forward and never stop. If you pull back, if you hesitate...you die."**

Time began to flow once more. Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt a sudden surge of power coursing through his veins. Then the voice of the unknown woman came to the forefront of his mind.

**"Invoke my name and the power shall be yours. My name is..."**

**"Tensa Zangetsu!"** Naruto shouted and instantly reddish black energy exploded upward destroying the chains that bound him. Everyone was thrown backwards by the power Naruto unleashed. They saw him holding a long black blade that held a smooth curve along its length with three protrusions along the blunt side. The weapon had a manji-like guard and a long chain that grasped his right arm.

"ENOUGH of this guard's restrain Minato Namikaze along with his family"

Everyone turn around to be shock to see the Fire Daimyo along with his family. Naruto was then tackled by a crimson, black, and white blurs said blurs shouted out "NARUTO-KUN" and Naruto made and "oaf" sound.

"Girls enough I think you may be suffocating him to death" the voice Naruto knew belong to Grayfia. The girls turn their attention to a now blue face Naruto they quickly got off and apologies. Naruto took in some air and wave of their apologies saying it was fine "Daimyo-sama w-what are you doing here" Asuma ask. Being a former guardian he knew who this was.

"Oh I'm just here to greet an old friend as well as address a certain matter" Sizechs said before sounding cold at the end "now seeing as you're here Sarutobi-san I want all the council members to meet me at the council chambers this instant" He ordered before leaving along with Naruto.

"Um what just happened" an unnamed Ninja ask "I don't but by his tone I believe may have done something to anger the fire Daimyo" Asuma said then sigh. He knew this won't end well for Konoha.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author-hey everyone sorry for the delay and not updating my other stories hehe sorry but I've been playing Infamous seconds son and Dark souls 2 especially Dark souls 2-thouse who played the first know how time consuming and how frustrating the game can be. So yeah I may be a bit late in my update schedule.**

**But none the less here it is the second version.**

**Also I am looking for a Beta reader can anyone recommend me someone.**

**Next is the Harem now is ****Fem-Juubi, Fem-Haku, Fem-Senbonzakura, Fem-Zangetsu, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sara, Fem-Haku, and Koyuki. And yes I'm expending my borders to other anime/manga, games or series so who knows you may see your favorite girl here as a pairing or as a close friend to Naruto (yes he needs it).**

**Also the contract I'll be giving to Naruto are wolf, Phoenix, and Bat for reasons I will not reveal you all have to figure it out.**

**Finally and I can't stress this enough NO KONOHA GIRLS and ESPECIALLY Hinata. I've got PM about why I didn't include her and why I should include her etc, etc. Now I don't hate her no I don't I'm neutral with this kind of pairing. In the past I've cave in to such request in my other stories that shouldn't have her as a pairing. But in this version or in the first I won't okay.**

**Now as I said I will be making a story with her being part of the pairing so just wait okay be patient. Is all I'm asking.**

**Well that's all Good Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd-chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N, Time-skips]**

**Jutsu/technique**

**"Non-human talking"**

**'Non-human thinking'**

**Author-okay here is the 2nd chapter. Just a quick warning their will some dark parts to this chapter so yeah you know what to do if you don't feel comfortable with it.**

* * *

The members of both Shinobi and civilian council, including the number of Jonin who were earlier sited with Naruto were sweating bullets it was like they have a Kunai near their necks, well in this situation you could almost say it was. Why you may ask? Well from the murderous icy glare coming from The Fire Daimyo, his family members and his twelve body guards that's why.

All the while in one corner of the room in-between Akeno and Rias. Naruto was laughing up a storm at their expression 'this is going be good hehe' he thought happily. Earlier after the incident involving his former family Sizechs called for a council meeting. Naruto smirk as he knew the reason. Oh how would savor what was about to happen **"Naruto-kun that men over the one covered with bandages he has several****Sharingan****eyes on right arm. But what you****should be****more careful about is his right eye I can sense it has the****Sharingan****ability****Kotoamatsukami****(Distinguished Heavenly Gods). He also has two guards with him I feel no emotion coming off them almost as if they weren't born with one"**Saeko's words snapped Naruto from his muse. Off-course he knew the power of that technique it was a subtle mind-control technique that makes the victim believe that the choice was of their own.

Naruto inwardly curse as this would make things a little difficult. But it also presented an opportunity for Naruto to use his seal and rid of one elder. Just before Sizechs addresses them Naruto got behind him and place the seal he made on his right shoulder and said "can take this one Sizechs" Naruto said giving him a small grin. Making sure that Danzo was unaware of his action "very well Naruto you may" Sizechs said getting a gasp from the both council, aside from his parents, while Danzo subtly twitch.

Naruto was about to talk until he was rudely interrupted by a pink haired woman "um excuse me Daimyo-sama if I may ask why is _it_ doing…" her sentence is interrupted when she felt the cold hard steal of a sword pressing up-against her neck "be quite that like of you shouldn't address a close friend to the Gremory family" one of the twelve guardian said with venom in her voice. A woman with mocha skin woman with a short blond messy hair with three braided locks, green eyes, DD-cup breast, blond eyelash, slim figure yet well tone body, and a heart shape face.

She wore a white jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face down, while baring a good part of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling a cat's-paw. Her legs were adorned with a white hakama that bare a good part of her thighs held by a black sash around her wide hips.

"Thank you Tia-san but please don't _taint_ your sword with her blood" during his stay over that the Daimyo's palace he got to know each of the twelve guardian. But among them he would always talk with Tia Harribel. They chatted with one another and shard some stories. What Naruto found out from her she was a sister or like a sister to three young girls, by now they were in their teens and supported them. Naruto was impresses by her dedication.

He regretted not being able to say goodbye to her since she had to attend to an emergency but made sure to give her the same seal he gave to the other girls. Tia nodded and reluctant sheathed her sword "now before I was rudely interrupted" Naruto gave the civilian council woman a death glared and concentrated of KI (killing intent) towards here making her squirm in fear "this council is here to discuss the competency of the village Hokage and the council itself. If the evidence proves the incompetency of the Hokage and the council they will be strip of title and seat. To be replaced with a temporary council and leader till such time the Fire Daimyo find someone better suited for the council and the mantle of Hokage" after Naruto said that the room felt deathly quiet and Naruto was loving their expression.

Naruto was so glad he did what Sizechs whispered to him. Though he should give props to his favorite technique Kage-Bunshin (shadow clone) for he was able to gather a shit tone of dirt.

Naruto mentally counted down _5…4…3…2…_"WHAT!" was the gathered response of every council Civilian and Shinobi present "did Naruto-kun stutter" Grayfia remarked dryly, truly where this people just def or just plain stupid.

"B-b-but Daimyo-sama don't you thinks it's too sudden"

Sizechs glance at the council member "ever heard of a surprise inspection before um miss…" Sizechs trailed off on the last part "Mikoto Uchiha" she said. Over a year ago the Uchiha clan was wiped out by her eldest son Itachi Uchiha sparing only Mikoto and her youngest son Sasuke, though Naruto knew the truth behind it and it also gave him the conclusion how Danzo came into possession of eleven Sharingan eyes.

Sizechs gave a subtle nod "yes Uchiha-san as I said have you ever heard of a surprise inspection as Fire lord I need to know if the town or village I'm governing is in good condition and it leader are doing their job properly" he stated calmly before continuing "so long the gathered evidence by my agent Naruto doesn't show this council in a bad light then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about" oh when he finish the civilian side began to sweat like hot pigs on a warm summer.

"Also the action of one will show to the other. Meaning whatever negative action of either Shinobi or Civilian council will also show to the other. Okay got that lets begin" Sizechs added before beginning the trial. Naruto nodded and brought out a sealing scroll "the following are records of evidence I've gathered in regards to this council" Naruto announce the following charges against them.

"Before I begin I will explain that this scroll is no ordinary scroll" Naruto stop a bit to gather his though "this scroll is special as it contain a seal I made that can project images similar to the Hokage's viewing orb. It is so all of you can see the evidence I've gathered during the past year" Naruto said.

"The first is racketeering of small businesses and shops. By use of intimidation and threat" making a one-hand seal Naruto projected a projection of member of the Civilian council harassing a shop keeper by using Leaf Ninja he hired. The second scene clearly shows the same projection as the first by this image shows the hired Shinobi beating down on a fifty or so business owner for missing his pay-day "the projection image jutsu shows both the harshness of the member of the civilian council and the incompetency of this Shinobi council" both parties couldn't believe what they were seeing. For the Shinobi council, none more than the Hokage were shock that one of their own Shinobi would do such a thing. The Civilian side were getting worried that their deeds were going to be found out and knew they were in deep waters.

Naruto then took out another scroll "the second evidence is illegal prostitution of minors and marketing people off to other villages" the image projected a pink hair woman and a men they assume to be her accomplice showing their clients young girls no more that twelve or thirteen being bought off for prostitution. The second image shows the same people but this time it showed them shaking hands with Shinobi, whose headbands are of foreign village. After purchasing around ten minors off to where they assume was their village "this shows the disgusting display of disregarding human rights and child abuse. This again shows how neglectful the _Shinobi__ council_ is in regards to security as the trade took place within the village itself" Grayfia, Koneko, Akeno, Tia and Rias glared darkly at the pink haired whore, who looking very pale. Sizechs and the twelve guardians are disgusted and disappointed with the leader and his council for letting such action to happen.

"I assume you rescue them Naruto-kun" Rias ask

"Of-course I did and I made sure to get them somewhere safe but I won't disclose the place in front of _these _people" clearly pointing at the council members. Minato was looking down in shame for letting such thing happen he was supposed to be the leader the Hokage but clearly it shows he was unfit and less of a men.

"The third evidence shows the traitorous act of the Civilian council and it will also show how lax Konoha has become under the leadership of Minato Namikaze Uzumaki and this current Shinobi council" those words truly set the council on edge. As the projection showed them the civilian council handing out a scroll, Naruto then presented said and open to show the number of shinobies on roster including Anbu, a number of technique with the clans of Uchiha, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburamen, Hyuga, Akimichi and Yamanaka "if it was for my intervention the number of secrets of this village would have gone to its enemy. It amazed me how easily your clan members sold their own clan for a few extra cash and pleasures of a minor" by now the twelve guardians already place a restraint Jutsu over the civilian council who were voicing, or shrieking if you count the pink banshee their displeasure in this.

Naruto wasn't yet done and brought out yet another scroll "this is the last scroll. This particular scroll is special since it's a memory scroll. This scroll will show child abuse, torture, disregard for human right and negligence of a certain clan" Naruto then activated the seal which showed the suffering his went trough. The mob beatings, being tied down and use for target practice for Jutsu's and weapons, every cut, burn, kick, punch, starvation, lost of comfort during thous cold night and every single tear shed Naruto went through "_welcome to my life_ this was my childhood which was nothing but suffering. Waking up to hell I tried but certain _people_ just didn't listen as they were too busy with other and I quote _more important matters_. Every day I had to eat out of garbage to find any leftover or sometimes I would consume some rats or insects just so I can get by. My home was either a box or an open drainage I'm able to fit in" Naruto stop a bit as memories began to surface and a lone tear fell from his right eye.

Minato and Kushina couldn't believe that their son went through all because they neglected him.

Kushina was especially hurt she could feel her heart breaking at how her son childhood "so…" she was about to call him out but Grayfia cut her off "shut up. You have no right to call him son Uzumaki-san" she said with venom in her voice.

Kushina cringle at the tone of the wife of the fire Daimyo "b-but…" and again Grayfia cut her off again "BUT NOTHING! You neglected your son for your daughter you shame your family's name by ignoring what their principal family above all else. You're nothing more than a simple Fan-girl always agreeing with whatever Minato said. All because of a stupid prophecy" she said firmly.

Kushina couldn't do anything else but silently cry knowing full well Garyfia's words were true. Mito had told her about her clan that and what they value family above all else. And after Minato defeated the Kyuubi she became a fan-girl never questioning him all way agreeing 'I'm so sorry Sochi-kun' she though in her own misery.

Minato himself felt like kicking himself today proves how incompetent he was and even less of a father all he could do is hope there was a chance for them to make up.

On the side Kakashi look down in shame for not noticing that his sense's son was suffering he was their assign guardian and Uncle but clearly he wasn't doing an enough job.

The other Jonin look down in shame as well for becoming too lax with their work and clearly not doing a proper job defending their village.

Naruto exhale and wipe away the tear "all that change when I meet her. The person who became both my parent and my Sensei who is beyond this world, She was the one that though me everything I knew from Jutsu to how to survive and was the one who told me to go to the Fire Daimyo on this" Naruto clench his hand into a fist as more and more memory began to surface.

Rias quickly got to his side and gave him a gentle hug and whisper soothing words to him calming him down. When they broke the hug Naruto thank her "that will be all Sizechs" Naruto said. Sizechs nodded and was about to pass judgment until a voice called him "excuse me Daimyo-sama" the voice belong to Danzo who had enough seeing his original plan in ruins thanks to black sheep, Naruto. And his only opportunity was to now use his Sharingan eye. Sizechs glance at Danzo who show a Sharingan eye

**Kotoamatsukami**Danzo quietly whispered the technique to get the Fire Daimyo under his control but what happen next shock him "Danzo why do you have a Sharingan eye" Danzo stood frozen for a moment at how could the Fire Daimyo negate the effects of the Kotoamatsukami.

The answer came from a loud chuckle "it's because he stole them from dead Uchiha when they were killed during the mascara and Danzo I was already aware the moment I felt your irregularity in your chakra system that I notice you right arm and eye share similar traits that of a Uchiha" Naruto stop a bit as he use his sensor ability "not to mention Senju chakra as well and to answer the question that is plaguing your mind why your eye technique is not working simple I device a seal that negates Dojutsu abilities" Naruto explain with a victory smirk.

Danzo snared at this he was trick, albeit he was somewhat impressed for someone who's not even a Genin manage to tarp him "ROOT TO ME" he shouted out. Two shadowy figures came out and quickly use a diversion tactic to escape "don't worry I already have a lock on his chakra he won't be getting away" Naruto said before vanishing via shunshin.

Naruto followed Danzo to an open training filed. Now Naruto knew there is a reason Danzo would fled this particular training filed leads to an unused escape tunnels for emergency purposes. Naruto assume that Danzo would use this to escape.

Quickly catching up to the former advisor and his two body guards "it's over Danzo you won't be able to escape even if you try you would need an army to even give you a chance to escape" Naruto said standing in-front of Danzo. Danzo chuckled at that "an army you say it's a good thing I do have an army" snapping his fingers Naruto found himself surrounded by a thousand Root Shinobies.

"So what are you going to do now boy"

Naruto smiled in amusement and said "simple this" snapping his own finger Danzo and his army found themselves trap inside a barrier "what foolishness is this you may have trap us but in doing so trap yourself" Naruto shook his head and began to laugh.

"What are laughing on about boy" Danzo said with sneered.

"It's funny since I put up this barrier not to stop you. No but to kill you along with this army and I won't even need my swords for this" Naruto said letting everyone around Konoha feel his power.

Feeling Naruto's chakra level every Shinobi and those who were at the council chamber aside from the civilian council since they were being detain gathered to Naruto's location outside the barrier were three of Naruto's shadow clone stood "Naruto good work capturing Danzo" Sizechs said one clone that was holding Overture shook his head "you are mistaken I am not the boss but only his shadow clone" the shadow clone said much to their confusion.

The second shadow clone that was holding Senbonzakura answered their confusion "the boss wanted to handle Danzo including his army on his own and made this barrier specially to stop anyone from interfering" Kiba scowl at that "why would he do something so reckless" he said in frustration and worry for his friend.

The third clone that was holding Tense Zangetsu answered "it's simple he wants to show everyone here his power especial to _them_" the clone said referring to Naruto's former family.

"But can he really handle that many" Koneko said in a worried tone Rias and Akeno were also thinking in the same line as that "he can just have faith in him" the three girls turned to Tia who held an impassive gaze, but if you were to look closer there was a hint of worry and fait in them.

"She's right girls Naruto wouldn't do this if he knows he can't have faith in him and believe in his strength" Sizechs said looking at the fight that was about to come.

_Inside the barrier_

Naruto remove several restraints just at Sanin term of strength "you know Danzo even though you may have remove their emotion I can still feel their souls" Naruto said confusing the old men as he was going to remove his own restraints "they scream to be free" he said now staring directly at him.

Then he stared at the army surrounding him "I shall fulfill what their souls yearns for" Danzo raise a single eyebrow at that "oh and what would that be" he said releasing the restraints on his right arm showing ten Sharingan eye

"To be free and I won't keep them waiting"

Naruto suddenly vanish and what followed got everyone eyes almost pop out. Every single one of Danzo's army were quickly cut down or rather beheaded.

_Outside of the barrier_

"W-w-was t-t-that the Hirashin" Kakashi said in shock seeing the technique that made his sensei famous use right in-front of them. Minato shook his head "no that wasn't the Hirashin No Jutsu it was something else and if I have to guess it is faster than the Hirashin" this left everyone to gapping like fishes a technique faster the Hirashin No Jutsu (Flying thunder-god) was almost impossible and it happen right before their very eyes.

_Inside the barrier_

Shock, anger, frustration and embarrassment was all written all over Danzo's face after seeing his Root army killed in one move "you are probably why I spared you well it is because I want to make you suffer and by my guess thous ten Sharingan eye are for that technique Izanagi you may survive a fatal blow in-exchange for your eye sight" Naruto said much to Danzo's ire "but there are things much more frightening than death" Naruto said as he appeared suddenly in-front of him driving both his hands into his chest then splitting him apart.

Naruto did this by channeling his wind chakra into his finger tips and push it into Danzo's body in a straight patter, like cutting butter with a hot knife right at the middle.

_Outside of the barrier_

Some of the freshly Ninja's who hasn't yet seen that kind of brutality vomited at that while the other are horrified "I can't believe Naruto did that" Kiba said fear evidence in his voice "it is because Danzo has angered the boss for what reason only he should tell you" the third clone said.

"Please understand that our boss doesn't get mad unless something truly upsets him and it would have seemed that Danzo mage to do just that" the first clone said.

_Inside the barrier_

Naruto was correct Danzo use Izanagi to escape death but cost him one eye "that's one eleven more to go" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Danzo jump back to create some distance and made a quick hand-seal **Futon-Shinkugyoku****/Wind Release-vacuum sphere **taking a deep breath and then Danzo exhales several blast of wind chakra.

Naruto didn't dodge instead he block the wind technique with several dark blue chain creating a shield. Danzo curse as his wind technique rendered useless, suddenly without warning several chains shoot up and wrap around him.

Danzo found himself trap unable to move by the chains that were binding him. The chains slowly constricted just like an anaconda would to its prey a slow agonizing death. Naruto tug at the chain causing a sudden and strong squeeze totally crushing Danzo's body, evidence by the blood gushing out

Danzo's body reformed and he lost another eye "the night is still young Danzo and by my count you have nine more lives for me to kill" Naruto said sending a barrage of earth spears at him "ops that eight"

Danzo for all that he refuse to give up if he was going to die he was going to take Naruto with him biting down his thumb and use **Summoning Baku** when the smoke dissipated it show a large orange elephant like animal "kill him" Danzo ordered.

Naruto shook his head "well if you want summoning allow me to show you what a summoning animal truly looks like" biting down on his own thumb **Summoning ****Aragami****Vajra**. Just before the elephant call could get to Naruto it was push back by a large claw.

A thunderous roar echoed trough out the surrounding getting every leaf shinobi present to remember the Kyuubi's own roar. Once the smoke cleared it revealed a large tiger animal with brown fur and a red cape like mane.

Vajra quickly pounce on the Baku causing an electrical field to burst beneath them stunning the Baku. Vajra took this chance to devour the elephant giving it not time to escape.

Danzo could only stare as Naruto's summons killed and devoured his own animal summon "pay attention Danzo because you're about to die **Cero**" Naruto said snapping Danzo out of his state of shock only to meet a crimson black energy turning his body into dust "that's seven I do wonder Danzo which will give in first your technique, your mind or your soul…oh wait you don't have one" Naruto said before ordering Vajra to leave.

Danzo brought his Kunai out and channeled his wind chakra then making a quick hand seal **Futon-Shinkuji****/Wind Release-vacuum blade** exhaling a wind-infused charka into the blade and charge at Naruto who smirk "very well then" Naruto struck-out his hand and concentrated his chakra creating a chakra like sword infuse with fire clashing with Danzo's own wind-infused blade.

Naruto side step at Danzo's slashes and followed with his own, Danzo quick parry Naruto's counter and thrust the wind blade forward. Naruto tilted his head at the last second then jump a few feet away charge at Danzo. For a moment they stood with the other's blade just inches from the others face.

Seeing his opportunity Danzo concentrated his charka flow to do a one-hand seal which is only possible if one has true mastery over controlling his or her own chakra **Futon-Shinku****Taigyoku****/Wind Release-vacuum great sphere** at close range bowing Naruto away.

Naruto's body then puffs into a dust of clods showing that he use substitute **Katon-Goryuka****no****Jutsu****/Fire Release-great dragon fire technique** a fire Jutsu shape into a dragon's head charge at Danzo who countered with **Doton-Doryuheki****/Earth Release-earth-style wall** to defend himself.

**Futon-Kami****Oroshi****/Wind Release-godly wind from the mountains** Naruto created a vortex of wind then followed that with **Katon-Hibashiri****/Fire Release-running fire** the fire technique joined with the wind technique to make a massive inferno but Naruto was not yet done he quickly use a third technique **Raiton-Jibashi****/Lighting-electromagnetic murder** Naruto manipulated the technique to coat the massive inferno giving it one last edge.

Danzo curse and was about to jump away till he a pair of hands holding him firmly to the ground, said hands belong to Naruto's shadow clone he quickly made to make sure Danzo doesn't get away "shit" he curse before Naruto's technique destroyed Danzo's earth wall and making contact with him "ahhhh" was the painful screams of Danzo as he was both burning alive and getting electrocuted.

_Outside the barrier_

Everyone was completely at awe at Naruto's skills as he completely dominated Danzo who's chakra level puts him at Kage level or at Sanin thanks to the implanted Sharingan eye "this is one-side battle Naruto's been toying with him taking his time in killing Danzo. You could say his torturing him. Whatever Danzo did truly pissed Naruto off" Sizechs commented as he watches the onslaught.

Everyone then cringle as when they saw Naruto use chakra chain and shoved it trough Danzo's ass and out trough his mouth then the chain burst out Danzo's body similar but albeit not the way it would when Kushina or Naruto would use it "five pairs of Sharingan left" they clearly heard him say.

_Back inside the barrier_

Currently Naruto was dodging quick slashes from Danzo's wind-infuse blade "I got to give it to you Danzo-_chan_ even when you know you can't win against me you still fight…oh wait that's all you can do ahahaha" Naruto said mockingly but he knew he has to end this soon it was already getting boring as it is. Naruto quick parry Danzo's attack then thrust his palm striking his chest and kick him high in the air with a chakra enhance kick enough to knock him out. Naruto created a dark purple like orb surrounded by series of white wrings that align themselves "if you can hear me consider yourself lucky you're the first I've use this technique on **Dai****Rasenringu****/Great Spiraling Ring**" was Naruto last words to Danzo before throwing the Jutsu.

Naruto turned around and signaled a clone to reverse summoned him out of the barrier. Everyone was treated to a site of a huge explosion that engulf at least twenty kilometer of the sky "it's over earlier when I thrust my palm I push my chakra into his system quick enough to attack his main chakra point immobilizing Izanagi and finally killing him" he said in an emotionless voice "N-Naruto-kun" Naruto turned around too meet a fearful Rias.

Naruto sigh heavily before looking at her with an apologizing look "I'm sorry you had to see me like that Rias-chan everyone. But thous Root Shinobies that Danzo all of them were devoid of emotion and their humanity most of them base on their chakra flow were entering their teens. It just got me so piss-off that someone would do such a thing just so they can make their goals a reality" Naruto said gritting his teeth in shear anger. Rias place her arms around him in a hug and Naruto quickly accepted it "its okay but promise me you won't be like that Naruto okay" he could practically hear the fear and pain in her voice.

Naruto sigh softly "I promise I won't be that Naruto again Rias-chan" Rias nodded into his chest. Sizechs walk up to him and place his hand on his shoulder "Naruto go take some rest I have a friend here in Konoha who recently open an apartment complex. I've already told her to expect you" Naruto nodded and left along with Koneko, Akeno and Kiba.

Grayfia glance towards Tia who had a worried look on her face "go on Tia-san its fine" Tia appreciative look and followed the other.

Sizechs turn his attention to Minato and the Shinobi council "today clearly shows the lack of leadership of this village Hokage and its council but it also showed me how lax Konoha has become. I hereby strip Minato Namikaze Uzumaki of the title Hokage and strip the Shinobi council of its seat in the council. And I hereby sentence to death the civilian council for accounts of racketeering, illegal prostitution, human trafficking, and sealing village secret along with their accomplishes tomorrow at midday. All Shinobies are hereby to follow my order till I can appoint a temporary Hokage now dismiss" was the fire lord's judgment.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author-another chapter done yeah it got a bit dark well I was venting my anger a bit why well it happen at a certain level in Dark souls 2 with a slight miscalculation of dodge and it sent me falling and losing a good number of souls and the rest well you get the idea. So yeah I may have made Naruto too over powering in this chapter well I was venting my anger, still am actually since well if you haven't played dark souls, and who hasn't? Then you won't understand the frustration in it.**

**As for Naruto's summons well I did say I was expanding borders right. There is a link in my profile that will show you the****Aragami****I'll be suing, unless if you already know the game then your fine. Why I did that well I thought about it and said to myself "hmm why not Aragami" don't worry I'll reveal how Naruto got the Aragami contract in the next chapter.**

**So yeah any characters you want****to be****paired with****Naruto****or characters you wish****Naruto****to be****friends with or opponents against then place it in the review box.**

**But I will reveal that Karasuba and Miya are part of the Harem so the Harem now is ****Fem-Juubi, Fem-Haku, Fem-Senbonzakura, Fem-Zangetsu, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sara, Fem-Haku, Koyuki, Karasuba and Miya only three more and that it for the pairing.**

**Hell you might never know you may see****sephiroth****going one on one with****Naruto****. Well that's all Bye and don't forget to****review****it tells me you want more of this stop oh and favorite and follow as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd-chapter

"Human talking"

'Human Thinking'

**[Lemon, Flashbacks, A/N, Time-skips, scene change]**

**Jutsu/technique**

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story just my own Idea's.**

* * *

Naruto felt tired and he should be. Today was just exhausting, the fall out at the Council Room, using **Shunpo/Flash step** on a large scale, killing a single person over and over again. But it was worth it. Naruto was able to vent some frustration and getting satisfying revenge on his former family.

"How you holding up Naruto-kun" Rias asked in concerned. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile "I'm fine Rias-chan I'm just a bit exhausted but otherwise fine" Naruto said.

"That technique you used the one that wipe out all thous Ne operatives what was it Naruto-kun" Tia asked curious.

"It's called **Shunpo/Flash step** which allows me to move faster than the eye can follow. The best way to characterize this is how I can get from point A to point B by the number of steps. By Balancing my Lightning nature chakra and my Wind nature chakra I'm able to use this technique. Lightning nature allows me to travel at the speed of lightning and wind allows me to be weightless allowing me to travel much faster. That's the best way I can describe the technicality of the technique" Naruto explained.

This left them slack jaw at the technique. It sounded simply but in reality it was very difficult. Just balancing two elements with one countering the other was difficult on its own right. But it seems Naruto did just that "It also can be done purely on chakra if you don't have the element for it but it takes up a lot of chakra. But the upside that allows your chakra coils to increase. I could teach it to guys if you want" Naruto offered.

They thought about it for a moment scaling the pro's and con's…yeah they just nodded accepting Naruto's offer to train "okay we'll start tomorrow right now I just want to get a bite to eat then rest" Naruto said.

"Well you don't have to wait long since where here" Akeno said. Naruto sweat-drop seeing the _apartment complex _was more like a large compound. Naruto estimated it to at least around forty yards

Naruto felt strangely relax and safe being in this compound for reason he didn't know it was just his instincts that was saying it "let's go in so Naruto-kun can rest" Akeno suggested. The other nodded and Kiba knocks on the door.

The swung open revealing a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place "it's nice to see all of you Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, and Tia-san" the purple haired beauty said before looking at Naruto and gasp "oh my and you must be Naruto-kun Grayfia has told me much about you. Please come inside you look like you fought in a battle" the other half laugh at that.

Miya gave them a tour of the so-called _apartment complex_ it had around ten bedroom rooms, five bathrooms, an indoor hot spring, a recreational room, an outside training ground, a guarded with a fish pond, a large living room, two dining room, and two connecting kitchen "please have a seat I'll get us some tea and snacks" the purple haired woman said before disappearing to the kitchen "Rias correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the _Hannya of the north _Miya Sekirei" Naruto said in both awe and a bit of fear.

Rias nodded "yes do you know her Naruto-kun" Naruto shook his head "not in person but in reputation. She's one of the most deadly swordsmen. Her skills make the seven swordsmen of Kiri look like toddlers in comparison. She's a SS-Rank in the bingo book with flee on site order" after Naruto said that the other were looking at him oddly "what I do still keeps tabs on the world so I who I might face and avoid" Naruto said sounding a bit irritated.

"Naruto no need to be irritated were just messing with you" Kiba said raising his hands in a defensive way. Naruto nodded "I'm guessing since she knows me she also knows about the other _thing_" Naruto said emphasizing on the last part. Before Rias could say anything Naruto cut her off "its fine Rias-chan I trust your brother and Grayfia. Also the look on her eyes tells me I can trust her as well" Naruto said giving Rias a reassuring smile.

In truth Naruto didn't really care about that but it would have sounded rude if he told her like that besides the past is the past what is important looking forward **"I agree Naruto-sama"** came a feminine voice 'Tensa Zangetsu I presume' Naruto said to confirm it is her **"yes Naruto-sama we will have words later for now the purple haired woman returns"** she said before cutting the mental link.

"Thous look great Miya-san and the tea smells great" Rias commented on the food Miya brought.

"Thank you for the complement Rias-chan also I've assign each of you rooms to stay in as per-request by your brother" Miya said before looking at Naruto who caught her look "I assume you know about me Sekirei-san" Naruto said placing his hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. Miya responded with a friendly but dangerous smile "yes I am aware of you. As you are aware of me Naruto-kun" the room suddenly went tense as the two stared down as if sizing each other up. Naruto broke the tension removing his hand from the hilt of his sword and offer her a friendly handshake which she accepts.

"It's an honor to meet someone of your skills Miya would you mind for a spar after I rested"

"Nice to meet you as well Naruto-kun and I accept only after you rested"

The other sighs relive from their nervousness and they smiled at the two strongest people they know "okay now I have only a two rules; first and very importantly no illicit behavior or acts of any kind, second no violence in the household okay…failure to comply" she stop a bit as a dark aura covered her and demonic mask hovered behind her "and I'll throw you out on the streets do I make myself clear" she said with a sickening sweet smile. The others hid behind Naruto in fear while Naruto look curious "um Miya how are you doing that" causing her aura and the demonic mask to disappeared.

Miya tilted her head curiously, as she stared at the blond with an innocent look "doing what Naruto-kun" she said in an innocent tone. Now Naruto was now the confuse one "well that demonic mask you conjured up I didn't seem to be any kind of killing intent behind it or a Genjutsu so how you did it"

Miya shook her head and place her right hand on her cheek then sigh "your tiredness is causing you to be delusional Naruto-kun that's not good. Go upstairs and rest" she said her tone of voice making him look like a child.

"But…but" Naruto tried to protest, the word tried. But Miya wouldn't have it "no buts mister now come with me I'm taking you to bed so you can rest" Miya said like a mother would scolding her child. Taking Naruto's left arm Miya pulled him up then guided him to the upstairs bedroom.

The other look bewildered on just what happen "um did that really just happen" Kiba asks not sure what to make on what happen a moment ago they were in earlier "you mean how Naruto was completely unaffected by Miya-san's demonic mask and they way Miya made Naruto-kun look like a complete child" Koneko said. Kiba nodded "then yes that really happen" she confirmed.

Koneko sigh then stood up "it been a really long day I'm going to be bed" the other nodded and followed suit.

**[Scene change Naruto's mindscape]**

After Naruto got to his room he quickly rested and found himself in his mindscape. Naruto saw three beautiful women the first was Saeko his mate, Tensa Zangetsu and a pink haired woman. Naruto remember meeting

**[Flashback]**

After doing light training with his new sword Overture. Naruto then made his way to the lake and washed himself before returning to camp to change into a clean set of clothes. Once he was fully clothed, he decided to try out some of combat techniques with Overture atop the lake, but paused in doing so as he felt an odd sensation and noise reach his body and ears, respectively.

"Saeko something is resonating from further in the forest. Think we should check it out?" Naruto asked. The Juubi no Bakemono hummed in thought within her lover's mindscape before nodding.

**"Go on ahead. I am also curious as to what could cause such things, but be on your guard Naruto-kun."** Saeko said. Naruto nodded and leaped into the brush to search for his the source of his rising curiosity. After a few minutes of hopping from tree branch to tree branch, the blonde vessel came to a stop when he arrived at his destination.

He dropped down and his blue eyes widened in amazement as he began to glance around the area. Naruto was surprised to find a forest full of sakura trees. "Wow this place would be perfect for our first date or wedding." Naruto said. Saeko blushed at the idea Naruto had.

**"I agree, but does it seem strange that this place is full of sakura trees. Go further in Naruto-kun, the source may be deeper within."** She said.

As he ventured further in to the forest of pink, Naruto could feel that whatever power was within the rose-coloured forest was connected to the cherry blossom tree, if the power coming off them was any indication. It was like a thread that was connected to a single source and whatever that source was, it was very powerful.

**"Be on your guard Naruto-kun. Whatever is at the end of this forest is powerful, do not underestimate it."** Saeko warned her lover. Naruto nodded and drew Overture from its sheath.

Naruto arrive at the middle of the forest and the saw the source of power he was feeling. He was in shock to find the source was a woman. One whose beauty was on par with Saeko's he noticed. Though the light growl from said Juubi made him aware that she was not exactly pleased with hearing that thought.

The unknown woman was sitting on a large bolder, letting her legs dangle from her perch. She had long, light pink hair, pale blue coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a purple dress with a flowering design that accented the curves of her figure, namely her wide hips and C-Cup breasts. On her feet were a pair of metallic pink high heels.

Naruto gaze upon her and was instantly entranced by her beauty. She was the second person he had ever met, aside from Saeko, whom he thought was the most beautiful woman in all the Elemental Nations.

**"What is the name of the warrior who has ventured into my forest?"** She asked. Though she asked a question, the stern tone that accompanied it showed that she demanded an answer. Naruto shook off his trance and addressed her, deciding it would be wise to bow first before doing so.

"My name is Naruto. I am sorry for trespassing on your domain, fair goddess. I mean no disrespect. I was generally curious of the power that was coming from your forest." Naruto explained in a respectful tone while holding his bow.

The woman rose from her sitting position and in an instant she was in front of him. He kept his eyes on her feet and restrained his feeling of surprise and the movement that would come with it. However, he had yet to feel any sort of killing intent nor was Saeko telling him she was hostile, so he just let her presence stay where it was. The mysterious woman placed her hand on the left side of his head and Naruto felt like something was in his mind, but the feeling quickly vanish when he heard a small gasp.

**"Please raise your head, young Naruto."** She said in a gentle tone. Naruto did so and returned to his full height to face her. He was quick to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain the gasp of amazement.

'By Kami-sama, she looks as beautiful as Saeko up-close.' He thought.

**"Naruto I have viewed your life. I'm surprised that someone was able to go through what you went through and still stay sane."** She said. **"Your fortitude in terms of your character is admirable and I am greatly impressed by that."** A frown then marred her beautiful features. **"I am also very disappointed with your villagers, but more with your parents for ignoring you just because your twin sisters hold the Kyuubi and they believe them to be the children of prophecy. Those reasons do not justify their actions, nor was it acceptable for them to be ignoring and neglecting you."** She said this time her voice was with rage and she spat the parents' part as if it were acid on her tongue.

"It's fine...I have already given up on them along with this village. If they don't recognize me as a person or as their son they why should I also care about them? I mean, not to sound bitter, but it is the truth miss...?" Naruto gave her questioning glance, hinting for her to tell him her name.

She was mildly surprised, and then gained a thoughtful look before answering. **"Before I tell you my name I wish to test your battle capabilities, Naruto."** She requested. Naruto thought on it for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. What was the harm?

"Very well, but is this going to be with weapons or are we going to do this hand-to-hand?" Naruto asked but then blushed at the last part as some...improper thoughts came to the forefront of his imagination.

The pink haired woman giggled and then waved her hand. Suddenly cherry blossoms from the sakura tree danced around into a circle before they joined together to produce a katana. The weapon was made up of a simple cross guard with an open frame, much like a four-pane window. From that simple gesture alone his mind told him to not underestimate her. Naruto unsheathed Overture and then ready his stance and activated his True Eye dojutsu.

**Scatter** He heard her say. Naruto's eyes widened as the blade from her katana started to separate into thousands of tiny sakura petals, though from the uncharacteristic shine on their forms, he could tell they were most likely as sharp as the katana blade they once formed. The petals swirled around for a moment and then instantly launched themselves at him.

"Shit!" He cursed as the tiny blades rushed at him he knew he couldn't dodge them, so deflection was his best bet. He held out his hands in front of him and his eyes pulsed with power.

**Shinra Tensei**Naruto sent forth a burst of gravitational energy against the dangerous petals. His instincts then kicked in as he dodged an attack from the blade petals from behind. Naruto then shifted his hands to form the Tiger seal and inhaled deeply, calling upon his fire natured chakra.

**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique** Naruto exhaled a large ball of fire towards his opponent, but what he didn't expect was for the sakura petals to encircle her, defending her from the jutsu. The fire spread across the flammable sakura petals, but they didn't seem to be turn to ashes for some odd reason. This made Naruto narrow his eyes in annoyance.

**"Don't seem so surprised. We have yet to show our true ability."** The woman directed the sakura blades at him, the worst part was they were laced with fire making them more dangerous. Naruto changed Overture to its gun mode. He cocked the projectile firing weapon and squeezed the trigger while channeling his water natured chakra.

**Ruinga-Aqua** The bullets of pressurized water crashed against the flaming petals effectively blocking the technique and generated a small cloud of steam. Naruto then fired off three shoots of water, hoping to use the steam as a way to form a surprise attack, but failed when the steam parted and showed that his attack was blocked by her blade petals once more.

'Hmm so her technique acts as both an offense and defense. Let's see if this could work.' Naruto thought as he made a quick string of hand-seals. **Shakuton: Dairyuukokyuu/Scorch Release: Great Dragon Breath**Naruto's technique appeared in form of a burst of crimson fire that immediately took the form of a dragon's head, glowing red eyes and all. The head of the fiery reptile unleashed a roar as it rushed towards his pink haired opponent.

The technique was once again blocked. This made Naruto think for a second. 'She's good. Her technique was able to defend against my Shakuton jutsu, but it seems she may have a defensive zone. I'll test that.' He thought as he channeled his chakra to his feet to increase his speed. He then appeared behind the beautiful woman and twirled Overture above his head, spinning it to change it into its blade form.

**Spark-Strike** Naruto coated his blade with his lightning element and then slashed down. However, the woman didn't even glance back at him as her sakura petal defense immediately reverted into the katana blade she once had. A burst of lightning formed from the impact, but it did neither combatant any harm. She quickly spun around then gave him a sharp kick, and with her high heels...well, it hurt like hell.

"That was a great effort, but it won't be that easy Naruto. But can you tell me, what was that move?" She asked, curious and amazed at how fast he got behind her.

Naruto was on his knees panting, slightly winded by her kick. "That move..." He rose to his feet as he regained his breath. "...is what I called **Shunpo/Flash Step** which allows me to move faster than the eye can follow. The best way to characterize this is how I can get from point A to point B by the number of steps, but that's all I can say since I don't want to fully reveal this technique to someone who I have just meant." Naruto said pride evident in his voice for his technique that he developed.

A small smirk graced the woman's face. **"No, I understand. That technique of yours, it is very impressive. It has somehow outmatched the speed of my blades, but it won't be enough."** She said. Pointing her blade downward she released the hilt and Naruto stared in awe as the blade just hovered in the air.

**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi/Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms**The sword then fell straight down. The sword phased into the ground, as though it was a pool of water. Suddenly, an energy ripple expanded its radius throughout the area, turning it dark. Within a second, two rows of one thousand giant blades rose up from the ground. All of the blades turned into sharp sakura blossom petals, swirling menacingly around their user.

Naruto saw this as both beautiful and scary at the same time. He had only one thing to say to that. "Shit just got real." The boy's blue eyes widened as he saw the blades surround him and were about to pierce him. **Shinra-Ten'in** Naruto raised both his hands on his left and right side to push back the blade 'I need to my speed in this I got to risk it' Naruto thought.

Naruto drop his restriction seals increasing his power level. Suddenly he was swallowed up by a wave of cherry petals. The woman though it was over but then she felt a presence behind her. She quickly spun around, using her hand to guide the blade. She struck him only to see him puff out of existence. She then felt a strong arm wrap around her and a sharp metal object press against her neck.

"I win." Naruto stated. The woman's blue eyes widened, blinking to personify her confusion as realization followed soon after. She chuckled lightly.

**"Yes you have, but tell me how you figured out my **_**Hurtles Area**_**"** She said.

Naruto smirked. "It was earlier when my fire jutsu clashed with your technique. I theorized that you may have a defensive zone so I confirmed it with my Shunpo earlier. Your defensive zone was around eighty-five centimeters most, but I figured you could still move those petals so I used Kage Shunpo, a combination of the Kage Bunshin and Shunpo. Now...did I pass? May I know the name of the goddess I'm holding" He asked. For a second, he could a sworn he saw a shade of pink before it vanished and was replaced with a small, but beautiful smile.

**"It's Senbonzakura. I am sentient blade spirit and you pass as my first wielder, Naruto."** The woman now identified as Senbonzakura, made Naruto's eyes widen. A sentient sword spirit?! He had read about those in books about such swords, but never in his wildest dream would he have thought he would get to meet one, let alone be the wielder of such a blade.

"But why did you choose me? Not that I'm not happy, but I'm just some guy you just met." Naruto said releasing her from his grasp, with a bit of reluctance. Senbonzakura turned around, pale blue eyes meeting oceanic blue.

**"It's because of your will, Naruto. While others would have taken the easy way out and would have taken their own lives, you pushed on. You stayed strong to become strong. You were able to hold off against me, even though both of us were holding back, but still you won. That shows how you didn't let what happened to you affect you and persevered. That's why I chose you. If anything this small spar just proves just how worthy of a wielder you are."** She explained.

Naruto paled slightly on the last part. If it was a small spar for her, what would a full on battle be like? Naruto shuddered at the thought. "Alright, I accept you as my partner, Sen-chan, but is there any other name aside from Senbonzakura I could call you. I figure you would want to stay in your human form if we are not in battle."

"Hmm...how about I'll let you decide." She said.

Naruto thought of it for a moment and then answered. "Claire. Your name is Claire. I'll call you that if we're in crowd and I'll call you by your true name when we're alone." Naruto said with a smile. She smiled at the name he gave her and nodded in approval.

**"Very well. Claire shall be my name."** She said. Naruto did so and suddenly the entirety of the petals from the sakura tree surrounded them, dancing around them.

Naruto then gained an idea. "Will the fair maiden allow this commoner to grace him with a small dance?" He asked with an overly polite tone. Claire laughed lightly at the way he presented his request, but also blushed a bit as she was also a bit flustered by said request.

**"Very well,"** She replied with a curtsy to respond to his gentlemanly bow. Naruto held Claire's left hand with his left hand in front of her left shoulder. Naruto then placed his right hand against her slim waist while Claire placed her hand on his corresponding shoulder. The basic stance for the waltz.

It felt nice in her opinion since this was the first time being this close to someone. She was never one to venture into human territory, seeing as how they lusted for power, either with money or gaining status, not caring who they harmed. But something about Naruto told her he was different. He had power, but wasn't arrogant about it nor does he abuse it. He strove to leave his past behind and worked hard to gain his power and she found him attractive. She pushed that thought into the corners of her mind, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't find her current situation with him appealing.

Petals appeared beneath her going upward leaving him with the sword she used earlier. 'Claire-chan I hope you like your accommodation. I'll change it if you wish.' Naruto thought to the sentient sword.

**"No need. It's perfectly fine, Naruto."** She replied from Naruto's mindscape.

**[Flashback ends]**

"Hello you three now Tensa am I right to assume that you're a Sentinel blade" Naruto said looking at raven haired beauty **"yes Naruto-sama I am the blade which resides at the sea of your soul awaken to come at your aid and be ****wield**** at your command"** she said with devotion in her voice.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded "then I welcome you as my partner and friend Tensa Zangetsu but how's Yuzuki which translates to gentle moon and oh please call me Naruto or Naruto-kun none of that Sama things were partners therefore equals" Naruto said. She smiled appreciating the name which her master gave her **"that name is acceptable Naruto-sam…I mean Naruto-kun"** Yuzuki corrected herself.

Naruto turned his attention to his mate "Saeko-chan tomorrow it time for them to meet you I'm not too fond on keeping secrets from my closes friends" Naruto suggested. Saeko nodded this people who her lover came to know are trustworthy **"very well use ****Tsukuyomi**** to bring them into your ****mindscape**** but what of ****Miya-san**** Naruto"** Naruto gain a thoughtful look on one hand he could tell her seeing as she already knows about his past on the other he could keep it a secret till he was sure. But something tells him he can trust Miya "I'll include her as well something tells me I can trust Miya" Naruto said. Saeko nodded trusting her mate's judgment.

Naruto turned his attention to his two sentinel spirit "After tomorrow's announcement I'll train with the two of you. I need to master using both of your abilities and make a style that will compliment using the both of you in battle. Is that acceptable" Clair and Yuzuki nodded. Turning his attention back to his mate "how long till I can hold you in my arms Saeko-hime" Naruto asks.

"**Three years****Naru-koi****till you're body fully fuses with my****Youki****thus making you the second Juubi"** Saeko said much to Naruto's frustration "it sucks that I have to wait three years but that's fine the wait is well worth it. And once I become the new Juubi I'll use the **Banbutsu****Sozo****/Creation of all things** to recreate your body. After that will…" Naruto started to trail off on the last part. Saeko started giggled **"on that day we will ****_consummate_****that day in celebration on you becoming the second****Juubi****and my returned fufu"** Saeko said imagining the things they would do.

The next morning Naruto woke up looking up to an unfamiliar ceiling 'that's right this room Miya let me stayed in' Naruto thoughts. Naruto then notice a weight on his chest. Naruto look down to see a mop of red hair and feeling a familiar globe of flesh. Naruto could help but blush when he heard her moan as she unintentionally rubbing against his thigh 'damn don't get stiff, don't get stiff' Naruto repeated it like mantra over and over again. To his relief Rias woke up the only downside she sat up giving Naruto a great view of her more mature and overly sexual figure "morning Naruto-kun" Rias greeted.

Naruto recompose himself and greeted back "morning as well Rias-chan…also you do know or sitting on me right" Rias took notice this and blush in embarrassment as she got off Naruto "sorry Naruto-kun" she apologies. Naruto shook his head "no need also you better get dress we wouldn't want Miya to catch us ne" Naruto said causing to Rias to shiver slightly in fear at the thought of suffering Miya's wrath.

There was a small silence between them as they got dress till Naruto broke it "you know I nearly forgotten how beautiful you are Rias-chan. You truly are beautiful" Naruto complimented making Rias go scarlet at that "t-t-thank you Naruto-kun" Rias thanks albeit stuttering a little.

"You know I never answered the question you ask me Rias-chan" Naruto said remembering the letter

Once they got dress they went downstairs just as when Miya was about to go up "good morning Miya-san" Naruto and Rias greeted "I was about to come and wake the two of you up to tell you that breakfast is ready. But it seems there is no need of such" Miya said.

"Well thank you for the thought Miya-san" Naruto stop for a bit as catching the scent of something delicious "and breakfast smells grate Miya-san" Naruto said. Miya smiled appreciating Naruto's words "why thank you Naruto-kun if I didn't know better you might have been flirting with me" Miya said teasing Naruto a bit.

Naruto smirk slyly at her teasing remark "oh what if I was Miya-chan would have me" Naruto teased back. Miya place her hand on her cheeks, creating an air of innocents "oh my…it would have seems you're beastly urges are taking control of you Naruto-kun should I be worried for the other girls in the house" Miya said with a shy smile, that looked all too innocent. This got Rias to blush a bit imagining images of a bestial Naruto having his way with her while Naruto's eye brows twitch.

Before he could respond Miya beat him to it "Naruto-kun you should control thous kinds of urges of yours. We wouldn't you to suddenly ravage the innocents of the girls here" Miya said.

Naruto tried to respond but found he couldn't so he slump down and nodded. Miya giggled slightly and smiled victoriously "good now come along we wouldn't want you two to miss breakfast" the two nodded and followed Miya to the dining room "oh and Rias your brother and Grayfia is joining us for breakfast" Miya added. Rias nodded and thank Miya for informing her.

Naruto thought it was the perfect opportunity to tell everyone about his secret.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author-kind of a cliff here but yeah sorry again for the late update been busy vacationing while I still can, I hope your summer is doing great.**

**Oh and please check out my new story Naruto Ninja Storm Raising a new story of mine and another is a cross-over soon between Naruto and Justice League, a Naruto and Pokémon, and finally a Naruto and marvel stories. All three stories are currently under works and soon to be release.**

**Thank you for the continuing support for this story. In the next chapter Naruto will be revealing his Dojutsu along with how he got the Aragami contract and Naruto meets another character who is this character I will not reveal hehe sorry.**

**Well that's all so please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
